Please, won't you be my neighbor?
by Yoru Hana1
Summary: Kup wasn't sure when he first realized something was off where he lived. Story contains slash, and eventual mpreg; and references to sticky, spark and plugN'play. Additional warnings at chapter beginnings, explicit content hosted off-site. See my profile.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Please, won't you be my neighbor? Chapter 1

Summery: Kup wasn't sure when he first realized something was off where he lived.

Series: Transformers Animated  
>Pairing: it's a surprise<br>Rating: M  
>Words: 1,972<br>Chapter includes: a slight creep factor, older bots talking of having sex and loving it, swearing, slash, and references to all three of sticky, spark and plugN'play, and eventual threesomes, moresomes, and mpreg  
>Disclaimer: Only the demented plot, what there is, is mine<p>

~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~(O)-(O)~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~

Kup wasn't sure when he first realized something was off where he lived. It was the little things that added up over time, and several could have been the tipping point.

It might have been the time he realized there were no sparklings at all in his neighborhood. Most areas had at least a couple, from young families just starting out in the world. He just figured the kind of bots moving in were shifting. More and more moving in were singles as opposed to bonded bots.

It might have been when he noticed a lot more of his neighbors were flirting with him then he was used to from vorn past. He kept himself from rusting, but everybot from Quickstep next door to Rattletrack who ran the energon booth on the corner hit on him. Not that he _minded_ the freebees when he'd had a particularly rough sol, but the first time it happened he hadn't even realized it was flirting.

It might have been when he realized several of the new bots who quickly moved into each vacated apartment all had slightly to highly suggestive names. Sure he knew Sparkride from headquarters, but designations like that were the minority. Really, names like Hardspark, Railspike, Sparkdash, and Groundspike were strange. But hey, Cybertron had Valvolux as a city name, so he chewed his cy-gar, shrugged and moved on.

In the end, if he had to name one event that kicked it all off, it would have to be when he took Railspike home after getting a bit overcharged and while Railspike was licking his spark he could have _sworn_ he saw him flicker when he went over the edge. But that was ridiculous, right?

* * *

><p>Kup grumbled as he on-lined his optics, already expecting Railspike to be gone. It was the way of things, most bots don't stick around after seeing what they brought home while of questionable mind the night before. That was why 'surprised' didn't cover his reaction to seeing the blue and white trainbot leaning over him smiling. With a yelp he fell off the berth.<p>

"Good morning. I thought I'd get you breakfast before I left." He stood by the berth watching as Kup scrambled to his peds, then offered the cube of low grade. Watching the bot with a close optic, remembering what he though he'd seen last night, he took the cube with a grunt of thanks.

Railspike wasn't an unattractive mech, name not withstanding. Young, and tall, with jutting shoulder armor and helm top, he was on the large size for an autobot. Had some con heritage too he'd guess by the red optics, but he never asked. Insignia on his shoulder meant more then the optics on his face in his opinion. That and living up to it. The stories he could tell about those on _both_ sides of the war not living up, or down for that matter, to their symbols.

Draining the cube with a couple quick swallows he set it aside and cleared his intake.

"So." Primus damn it to the pit, he hated morning afters.

He's been having more morning afters then he's used to lately. He's not sure why he can't help himself, it's actually starting to worry him. It's not like he's shareware, but with some of the bots interested him, well. He's old, not broken. And more and more lately when he goes spark to spark it's felt... like coming home? He's not sure he likes it. It's not like he's facing the same bot and getting used to the frequency, so why...? Frag, if he'd been in his right possessor the sol before he'd never have let Railspike near his spark. Kept it to tactile and maybe his lower 'facing equipment, less chance of getting attached since there was obviously something wrong with his spark. Might be time to make an appointment with a medic. Fraggin' overclocked glitchmice were always after him to come in anyway.

If they knew about this back at headquarters they'd probably laugh themselves sick. Fraggers.

Scowling and shifting where he stood, he began again.

"So, this is a one time thing, right?" He wouldn't mind berthing the hot young thing again, but other then knowing he runs a 'facing toy shop on the corner he doesn't know that much about him. Certainly not the basis of a relationship, and he's not sure what he'd do if Railspike made assumptions.

A smirk and, oddly enough a look of affection, crossed the younger bots faceplates. "Don't worry. I'm not going to swear my eternal and undying devotion. I just didn't feel right leaving after such a wonderful night without leaving you something to restore all the energy we used up."

And now he felt like an aft.

Frag it all.

Well, might as well risk completely blowing up his spacebridges. Fragged up enough anyway that he's probably not gonna actually have a chance with the bot for another night. Fraggin' shame. "I got guard duty. You wanna give me your frequency if you're gonna and get outa here? I'm gonna be late." Digging though his subspace he pulled out a cy-gar and gestured to the door.

He's actually gotten quite a few frequencies from bots in the building, for one thing or another. He takes most of his meals he doesn't get from his dispenser from Rattletrack, goes out sharpshooting with Quickstep, goes drinking with several, and he's fragged at least half the bots in the building besides.

"Oh, sure", pinging his frequency to Kup, Railspike made his way to the door, Kup watching those enticing hip panels and aft wiggle the whole time. Primus, what a sight. "I have to get to the shop anyway. Sparkdash and Groundspike don't like to open without me."

Those three were the strangest set of friends he's seen in a while. They acted more like triplets then an unrelated bot and a set of spark twins. And the younger bots keep trying to get him in their berth at the same time. And hinting they'd like to bring in Railspike too. He's never 'faced the two of them, but not for the lack of them trying.

Having fragged Railspike was probably only going to encourage them.

After the door shut Kup hurried though his morning routine, he was already running about a breem or two behind. Rushing out of the building, he dropped down in transformation and raced off.

* * *

><p>Cursing at himself Kup rolled though the streets. He had indeed been late. After being chewed out by his superior he got assigned to council guard duty. Not only was it boring as slag, the council meeting ran over by several joor, and now the medic he'd wanted to see today had gone home already. That was the only opening Crackgear had for the next decacycle. And most other places were closed by now as well! Searching his processor for an alternative he took the corner hard.<p>

It was lucky his neighborhood never had that much traffic. A bot here or there, not usually more then 2 or 3 at a time, though somebot was always out. It wasn't like there was that much in the area, at least during the day. A small oil bar, an energon booth, his apartment building and a few other places. Primus' armor in this part of Cybertron wasn't easy to build around, and no one would dare think of building though the cliffs and drops that were common. No one wanted to damage the structural integrity of their god and protectors armor.

His apartment building was the only one in the area, only housing 14 apartments on two floors, and those who worked at the businesses all rented there. Even the landlord lived there, which made bugging for him for housing complaints easier, not that there were many. Homehearth kept the place in good repair. Kup was just glad he had a place on the ground floor. His joints couldn't have taken those stairs every sol.

Transforming infront of the building he waved to Slickgrip. The bot was the one who owned and ran the salon across from Rattletrack's booth. Paradise Detailing was, despite the name, a down to Cybertron kind of place. The only employee was Slickgrip, and he did paint, detailing, protoform and general maintenance, and cleanings for a reasonably low price. He had washrack stalls for rent in the back and also rented solvent pool to soak in. The motto was: Where your protoform feels like its gone to the Well and back. Honestly, his favorite part was after he had whatever work he'd come in for done.

After the first time or two of him coming in Slickgrip had said he'd been an admirer of his war record and wondered if he could do a little... _favor_. Let's just say that while Slickgrips grip was fine, what he really excelled at was with his mouth. And there were more uses for the lubricating nozzles in his servos then just for joints. He had no problem that he wanted to... reward him each time he came in. His wires had never been so straight and well cared for.

Walking inside, he bumped into Hardspark, literally. Waving off the steadying servo on his arm from the heavier tankbot, he asked what was going on that he was in such a hurry.

"No reason in particular. Just heading out to dinner at the Rusted Bucket. After I help Rattletrack close down for the sol I'm going to open the bar. You look like you've had a hard sol yourself and you're back later then usual. Is something wrong with _you_? Are you ok?" A look of concern went over Harksparks faceplates as he reached out and ran his servo up and down Kup's arm, rubbing off a few gray and yellow paint scuffs from their collision.

Grunting Kup chewed on his cy-gar, "Was gonna go ta the medic ta get a few things checked out and my guard duty ran over. Fraggin' medic's gone home for the sol and now I have ta reschedule for a decacycle from now or go to a bot I don't even know."

Humming thoughtfully Harkspark nodded, "I see. Did you consider talking to Camshaft or Boltcrank?"

Camshaft and Boltcrank were the first floor twins. Aspiring medics, still in-training, they were just as interested in berthing him at the same time as Sparkdash and Groundspike. With significantly more success. It was hard to turn down twin nurse bots. Thinking on it, talking to those two wasn't a half bad idea. At the very least they could tell him if there was something to be concerned about.

The pair of red and whites had patched him up before for general things, thought he usually went to Crackgear, and they knew his frame better then _he_ did.

"Do you know if they're in and not busy?"

Hardspark nodded again, "They're in, I passed them just before you. They said they were going to be relaxing tonight."

"OK, then." Disentangling his servo from Hardspark's he gestured his own goodbye. He continued down the hall just past his own apartment to the last one in the hall. Both upstairs and down the last apartment in the hall was a double berthroom apartment normally meant for a small family. In both cases here shared by twins, though in neither apartment did each twin have their own rooms. Camshaft and Boltcrank had their second berthroom made up into a clinic room for bots in the building who needed to be checked over for various reasons.

Sparkdash and Groundspike had turned theirs into a 'facing room featuring their favorite toys from the store.

Pressing the buzzer next to the door Kup put his servos behind his back and waited.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Please, won't you be my neighbor? Chapter 2

Summery: Kup wasn't sure when he first realized something was off where he lived.

Pairing: it's a surprise  
>Rating: M<br>Words: 2,178  
>Chapter includes: a slight creep factor, older bots talking of having sex and loving it, the TALK, swearing, slash, and references to all three of sticky, spark and plugN'play, and eventual threesomes, moresomes, and mpreg<p>

NOTE: This is edited for fanfiction(dot)net guidelines. If you want the MA version, which is over twice as long, there's a link on my profile page to two different archive locations. One is Adultfannfiction(dot)net and the address is cartoon(dot)adultfanfiction(dot)net/story(dot)php?no=600093231&chapter=2 change the (dot)s to periods.

Disclaimer: Only the demented plot, what there is, is mine

~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~(O)-(O)~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~

The view screen next to the door flicked on showing Camshaft with Boltcrank poking his head over his twin's shoulder.

"Kup!" The screen flicked off and the door quickly opened. Kup was immediately pulled in by the two carbots who ran concerned servos all around his frame. When they found nothing wrong they kept hold of him and pulled him to sit on their couch.

Boltcrank started nuzzling into his shoulder joint from behind while Camshaft talked, "It's wonderful to see you, we missed you!"

"I live next door ta you and you saw me only last sol.", Kup grumbled while basking in the attention. He loved the gentle touches and the feeling of genuine care on his old, worn frame.

He was pretty sure they passed information around the building about him since each one seemed to know what he liked. Admittedly, it had bothered him at first once he figured it out. He actually sat one of the first ones he'd slept with, a part-time waiterbot part-time bartender who worked for Hardspark named Flairshaft, down to growl about it. But what Flairshaft said back to him had pulled him up short. It was like with Slickgrip. They appreciated him, thought he was hot, and wanted to be the best lovers they could be for him. They didn't talk to anyone they weren't sure he'd already berthed, and never outside of the neighborhood.

He refused to sleep with any of them for a time while he investigated. There were no rumors on the message boards. No gossip about him in the halls, either with the other apartment residents or at Autobot headquarters (other then his unusually good mood seemed to have broken). No hint of scandal over his looseness, or comments on his facing habits or prowess. After a stellar cycle of self-induced celibacy he decided to just enjoy it.

Times like this made him glad he did.

Regretfully pulling himself a little away from Boltcrank, he got to why he was there.

"If you have time I'd like you ta check on my spark. It's been feeling funny lately. Not like a virus, but like it's trying ta sync with another bot's or something. Even though I haven't been exclusive with anybot. I had an appointment with my regular medic, but that was slagged due to my shift running over, and I can't get in again for a while."

Camshaft pulled a concerned look and, though he couldn't see him, Kup would put credits on Boltcrank having the same look. Standing up, and again leading him bodily around, the two pulled him to their makeshift clinic.

* * *

><p>Disconnecting the datapad from Kup's arm port Boltcrank leaned back while Camshaft put the rest of the equipment way. Gesturing that Kup could close his plates, which he did, locking instinctively, Boltcrank said what he knew, "I don't see anything wrong with your spark or systems. Obviously, a spark won't start resonating with the frequencies of another unless they share sparks exclusively with each other, with rare exceptions. Such as spark twins or if protocols for a trine-bond have been put into place. Creating that resonance takes some time, usually at least a decavorn or two. Sometimes longer, sometimes shorter depending on how different they were to begin with."<p>

Handing the datapad off to Camshaft he continued, "Resonation has two purposes, it allows a sparkbond to form if the code is activated, and allows for sparking as one spark starts taking the energy from the other more easily. I know you know this already. This is all information everyone is taught." Boltcrank paused as Kup nodded. It was stuff that sparklings were taught before they reached youngling stage and got curious about their own systems and frames. The last thing anyone wanted was a youngling with a sparkling or a bond. Most sparkling's creators even code locked their creations to prevent that problem just in case.

Coming back over by the two of them Camshaft picked up where his twin left off. "There's nothing wrong with your systems or spark that we could see, and your programming looks normal. What _could_ be happening is, well, you're an older bot. Your systems might be trying to make it easier to bond to a bot someday. As long as you don't activate your bonding protocols you'll be fine. Even then, as long as the other bot doesn't activate their own protocols nothing should happen. It's an unusual situation, but it won't harm you. Or anybot you're with. In fact," Camshaft grinned at him, "if anything it should make it feel even _better_ for both since the sparks will exchange charge more easily."

Kup felt Boltcrank slip behind him again and turned his helm to look over his shoulder at him. Boltcrank just smirked at him. Raising an optical ridge at him Kup turned forward again amused. "And I suppose you want ta demonstrate this."

Camshaft's grin turned into a smirk to match his twin's. "Of course. It would be remiss not to, but maybe we should move to a room with a proper berth in it instead of an examination table." Camshaft wrapped his arms around Kup's neck and kissed him while Boltcrank laved the back of his neck and spinal strut with his glossa and peppered him with little kisses. Still kissing him they led him forward, out of the room, and into the room next door. Their berthroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Please, won't you be my neighbor? Chapter 3

Summery: Kup wasn't sure when he first realized something was off where he lived.  
>Series: TFA<p>

Pairing: Kup and his harem

Rating: M

Words: 1,818

Includes: language, Kup in general, a bot wanting to do nasty non-con things but never getting the chance to try, sexual situations, an older bot talking of having sex and loving it

Disclaimer: Only the demented plot, what there is, is mine.

Notes: A special thanks goes to my friends Eloeehez and Phoenix for their ideas for Centerfocus' plans for Kup. When I ran dry they found 4 more ideas. Next part should be up in two weeks or so. Hopefully there abouts.

~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~(O)-(O)~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~

Kup stormed though the apartment hall, looking for somebot, anybot. Frag, he'd 'faced the entire building at this point, so what did it matter which bot it was he grabbed? A stellar cycle ago he'd even 'faced Railspike and those damn second floor twins.

He's still not entirely sure how that happened. It seemed like one klick he was talking to the three in the hall, being propositioned as normal, the next he was on his back, spark being used repeatedly over and over and over. He ended up finishing the night riding Groundspike inside his valve and holding Railspike and Sparkdash's spikes, one in each servo, filled with cables in every port. He was a slick, sore mess after that, but it was worth it. He could use that now. To just 'face, have a valve for his spike or a spike for his valve, or _both_, and _not think_. Not think about how this could all be a lie.

Com-ing the three bots in question he discovered the were all at the twins' place. Perfect.

Stomping up the stairs he went to the end of the hall and pressed the buzzer with more force then was really needed. Feeling the metal dent under his digit all he could do was snarl. Once more thing going wrong. Now he needed to contact Homehearth to have Pipesnake from the first floor do repairs. Fraggin great.

Removing his servo from the sparking bit of scrap he pinged Sparkdash to open the door. After a few klicks, the engine opened the door. Blinking his optic shutters he stared for a moment, "Kup? Is something wrong, you look upset."

Pushing his way past Sparkdash into the apartment he saw the other two trainbots he was looking for standing from the couch. Striding right up to Groundspike he removed his mangled cy-gar and jerked his helm down into a harsh kiss, "Frag me. All a ya. Right now."

Over his head the three exchanged looks at his stronger then usual drawl and he snarled again.

"Kup, you don't seem yourself. I really think we should talk first.", gently Railspike reached over and touched his shoulder only to have Kup yank away.

"So, now that ya've had me ya bots don' want ta frag an old model like me, do ya? Just a pity frag is all I am right? I should be _grateful_ tha bots in this building keep me so well used!", confused and horrified looks started to cross the other bots' face plates but Kup barely saw it. He tried to calm down. He was made of sterner stuff then this. He wouldn't show a weakness to someone who could exploit it.

Sparkdash broke the stunned silence first, "What the _frag_? Where is _this_ coming from?", the three moved as one to surround Kup and tug him to the reasonable safety of the couch, but Kup was too upset to notice. "Tell us what's really going on?"

Kup frowned," I'm not sure what good talkin' about it would do, especially if it's tha truth. Why would bots like tha ones in this buildin' frag me otherwise? I'm just tha buildin' whore, right?"

There came a sigh from Groundspike, "I thought you worked past this with Flairshaft? What's brought it out now, so many vorn later?"

Wondering how he knew about that Kup shifted in his seat and grunted, "I just...", he sighed himself, "I was at work an a mech called Centerfocus was on duty with me today. He was bein'... friendly.", Kup didn't notice the reassuring smiles on the other mechs' faces becoming frozen and false. Optics on the ground he continued, "He was doin' tha usual flirtin' stuff. I wasn' as open ta it as I could a been because I was at work an you know I prefer ta keep those kinda thin's private. Primus, I haven't fragged anyone but tha ones in this buildin' in almost a decavorn because I KNEW you wouldn' spread it around. Hadn' fragged at all before that for even longer."

Wrapping his arms around Kup and pulling him into the shelter of his chassis Railspike murmured the question they needed to find out, "What happened? What did this... Centerfocus say or do to upset you so badly?"

Taking a deep breath Kup continued on, "He flirted with me all sol. I was considerin' askin' him back ta tha oil bar here. Wasn' sure I wanted ta frag a bot from outside tha buildin' after so long, but it was nice all tha same. I went lookin' for him after shift was done an... I heard him talkin' ta his friends. He was sayin' that even an old model type like me might clean up well, an even if I didn' it was nothin' that keeping tha lights out wouldn' fix."

Kup paused here and looked away, "He was sayin' that I'm so old that I was due for tha smelter, at least then I'd be good for somethin' more then a pity frag. That I'd be grateful for a frag at all, an had been around long enough I might have enough pull ta put in a real good word durin' his next performance review. He has a raise comin' up an if he gets it he could drop me and get a REAL hot piece a aft eatin' out a his servo.", wrapping his arms about himself Kup failed to notice the other three bots in the room getting stiffer and stiffer with each sentence.

Starting to rub his upper arms he leaned forward, hunching in, "He said either way he only had ta put up with me for tha decacycle an a half till his review an he'd tell them wha it was like afterward. Maybe they could have a taste themselves. I'm old, it would be easy ta get me overcharged or ta slip me somethin'. That I was probably so old and loose that they might be able ta get a couple inta me at once. And even if I wasn' he could blame any after pain on me not fraggin' in so long. He wouldn' even charge them like he would charge other bots."

Venting in and out a shaking breath Kup tried to calm himself to tell the next bit."Primus, he joked that they could take my spark as much as they wanted and not have to worry about me sparkin'. Wanted ta take pictures of a couple of them in my valve and mouth with my spark exposed and self-cyclin' in case they ever needed anything else from me.", that last bit was especially distressing because being spiked while taking a valve and sucking a spark or spike at the same time was a favorite position of his when he could get at least three bots from the building in the berth at once.

Kup shuddered. It would be a while before he would be able to enjoy it the same way again, "There was talk of stickin' an inhibitor in me so they could get recordin's of me beggin' for it. He even joked about puttin' a valve plug in after they all had a turn and leavin' me like that after he was through with me as a send off. After all, who would believe me?" Kup became aware of a low hissing growl and looked up from his knees. While still holding him gently, Railspike looked ready to commit oily murder. The twins weren't any better.

Noticing he'd looked up at them they smoothed their face plates into more neutral looks before Railspike spoke, "You certainly don't deserve to be treated or talked about like that Kup. We can see why you were so upset now. You know no bot here views you like that, right?" The other two bots moved in closer.

While Kup knew he should be panicking from having his escapes cut off, he was surprised to only feel safer. Guess he really did trust them not to be using him. The thought made him shift, both unnerved and reassured. Pushing out of their grips he stood and pulled out a new cy-gar, "Yeah, I suppose I do know that. Didn' make tha slag any less disturbin'." Or throw him less off guard.

Starting to pace around he gnawed on the end of the cy-gar, but didn't light it. It wasn't because he felt he couldn't, though he was the only one in the apartment building who smoked them. He'd never smoked them around the sparklings when there were any in the building, so a rule against smoking inside was never made, and no one still living there had ever made comments discouraging him.

In fact, when ever he started to run low some bot or other in the building would give him more. He just felt less of an urge for them lately, like something was telling him it was finally time to quit. It was more a force of habit that kept one in his mouth now, though he only smoked one maybe once a decacycle tops. Just having it between his denta was comforting.

Groundspike cut into his thoughts, "Do you know who he was talking to? And have you done anything about it?" There was a note of... something in his voice, though he wasn't completely sure what. Anger for sure, but that wasn't all.

He shelved it to think about later and grunted out, "Not yet. I've been too upset ta really think on it, ta be honest."

The three trainbots exchanged looks.

"Why don't you think on it in the morning? For now, let's go out. We'll go out to The Drip Pan. Com everyone from the building, all get together and _show_ you how much we care.", Sparkdash's pink optics firmed at the idea of doing _something_.

Kup looked amused, "Your answer ta someone talkin' bad about me is drinkin'?" Not that he's against it. Even if everyone couldn't make it, it was still a nice gesture. Besides, hopefully, it would temporally wash some of the memory away.

Anyway, he was getting mid-low fuel warnings, being too upset to eat anything after hearing that slag. High grade would fuel him well enough if he kept it in reason, and he was betting this would be one of those times all drinks would be on the house. With lots of those little crystal snacks he liked.

Groundspike leered, "Maybe more then drinking." he turned serious for a moment, "We just want you to want us for who we are, not just to help you forget." He relaxed when Kup sighed and nodded, only to go back to leering, "But we are glad you though of us. Perhaps some other time we can make it up to you?"

Kup snorted, "Yeah, sure." and, grinning despite himself, let himself be pulled put the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Series: TFA  
>Pairing: Kup and his harem<br>Rating: M  
>Words: 2,683<br>Chapter includes: a slight creep factor, older bots having sex and loving it, swearing, slash, and all three of sticky, spark and plugN'play  
>Disclaimer: Only the demented plot, what there is, is mine<p>

~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~(O)-(O)~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~

The Drip Pan wasn't as much of a dive as you'd think by the name, though the only regulars were from the apartment building. Kup was mildly surprised it was still in business. The clientele was small enough that Hardspark was able to run it with only Flairshaft and his own two servos. Located just this side of the opening made by the Songsteel cliffs to the Northeast and the Silversigh drop off to the Southwest that surrounded the shelf the area was built upon, few bots probably even knew it was there.

Spikestrip, an ex-Autotrooper who ran unofficial security for the neighborhood sometimes also acted as the bouncer. His apartment was the last on Kup's side of the hall and they were drinking buddies. The bot liked listening to him tell his stories and escapades over a cube of highgrade on nights when it was slow.

Kup wasn't half-chipped enough to talk about old lovers, and he was too loyal to talk about the classified stuff, but having a bot that let him ramble and didn't look at him like he sounded like a loose bolted old fool was nice. By now there were probably things he told Spikestrip his old war buddies he'd known since the Great War didn't know about him. Nodding to said bot on his way in though the door he checked out who was there. Surprisingly, most of the building had shown up already.

Stingslide was setting up his instrument in the corner with Rattletrack and Slickgrip helping him, and the medic-in-training twins were talking with Pipesnake at one of the tables. Another table had Quickstep talking to Homehearth while Flairshaft served them their drinks and Hardspark was at the bar proper. The only bot missing was Slowsteam, and considering the little notice it wouldn't surprise him to see him show up any klick. The cyclebot was probably finishing up one of the apartments he was hired to clean before he came over.

Deciding to get it over with he made his way over to Homehearth, sneaking a squeeze of Flairshaft's aft as he passed him and getting a wink in return. Reaching Homehearth he tapped the mech on the shoulder plate and smiled apologetically for interrupting as he started telling him about the buzzer.

Homehearth cut him off with a wave of the servo, " It's ok, I'll have Pipesnake fix it tomorrow. Considering what Groundspike's com call said I'm not surprised _something_ was broken. Better a door buzzer then the door itself."

Relieved the van bot understood he nodded and left him to his conversation.

Making his way to the bar counter, he snagged a bowl of carletonite crystals from the top. The little spark blue snacks were wonderfully crisp, and flaked across his glossa. He could deal with Hardspark having them cut in the shape of sparks as a play on his designation as long as he always had them in stock. There were also a few bowls of red rutile chips, but he wasn't as fond of how crunchy those were.

Looking around again he spotted Slowsteam entering and he admired the way the outfit he'd chosen for the sol clung and offered hints of plating in just the right way, the red and gray showing off starkly against his green armor.

Slowsteam was originally from a planet where bots wore metal cloth clothing to keep their circuits from freezing when the liquid methane rain of the planet fell from it's atmosphere and temporarily lowered the surface temperature. He still wore light clothing out of habit. Most of the clothing resembled the dresses organics wore on a few of the planets Cybertron had contact with.

He even wore clothing when cleaning, he said it kept any contaminants or cleaners off his plating. He doubted any of the other bots in the building knew about the dirty side of the cleaning bot that had him leaving his interfacing cover open under the outfit he insisted on.

Kup himself hadn't even known till once, very early on in his service, Slowsteam had lowered his front half a little too far while backing out from under a table. His skirt caught on something and was pulled up high enough to slip to his waist revealing a hard spike and trickling valve. Slowsteam had blushed and acted embarrassed, but continued to flirt with him like he had since they'd first met, spreading his legs wider and not making any moves to cover himself. Kup had ended up taking his valve with him still on his servos and knees. _Hard_.

Since then, when he came over to clean Kup's apartment at least, he wore short little skirts that didn't really cover much at all when he bent over too far and had magnetic clasps over his spark plates. _Weak_ magnetic clasps at that. Sometimes Kup wondered how he managed the get the other apartments done during the times he cleaned when Kup was home since they usually ending up 'facing.

A cube of highgrade with rust and shaved quartz was set in front of him pulling him from his thoughts. He looked up at Flairshaft who leaned over, displaying himself to a better degree, while smiling at him, "So, you want anything more then your usual?" Kup grinned.

Good friends, lots of highgrade, and he finished it out in a dark corner booth in his _second_ favorite position, Flairshaft bouncing on his spike, plates open and having his spark used, while Spikestrip stretched his valve with his spike and rubbed his spark on his tires. All in all it was a good night for him.

He never noticed Sparkdash, Railspike and Groundspike sneaking out for several joor.

* * *

><p>Somehow he had been talked into com-ing in sick the next sol, then passed said sol fragging every bot in the building, sometimes repeatedly. Slowsteam even bought his own brand of kink to it by bringing out an outfit he said he'd been saving, a lovely woven clear crystal thing with metal weave ties holding the loose cloth to his form in numerous pleats.<p>

Leaving for duty felt like leaving Primus for Unicron. He knew he had to report Centerfocus. It was the right thing to do. Who knew who else he'd actually _done_ those things to? It didn't mean he was looking forward to being ignored and possibly laughed at because no bot believed him. As uplifting as the last sol had been, he was honest with himself. He was an old truckbot who was going to be reporting a young, popular minibot for crimes of _saying_ he might do something detestable. Without more proof then that his report was probably going to be ignored.

He reached headquarters and transformed, going in. He headed toward Coilbolt Prime's office and paused outside the door to steel his resolve.

As he raised his fist a voice startled him, "Sergeant Kup!"

Pump running double time he spun in place cursing before looking down quickly, straightening up and saluting. Coilbolt Prime was standing behind him frowning.

"What are you doing here? You were requested to be sent to Longarm Prime's office, not mine.", he growled, crossing his arms.

"Sir?"

"You didn't receive the summonings? A notice for you to report to Longarm Prime's office was sent yesterday afternoon. It was to be given to you when you reported for duty. I trust whatever you wished to speak with me about can wait?", the mini bot's brow ridges raised.

"Yes, Sir." A summoning of the head of Cybertronian Intelligence's office couldn't be put off. The report could hold. Saluting again, he hurried down the hall. He'd already made the mech wait a day longer then he should have.

He stopped in front of Cliffjumper's desk and looked around for the little red bot. Slagging glorified secretary was no where to be seen. Every-fraggen-thing was coming up minis this sol. Centerfocus, Coilbolt Prime, Cliffjumper... if Stringslide was waiting for him when he got home he didn't know what he would do. Either scream or frag him silly.

Leaning against the wall he stared in the vague direction of the autobot symbol on the doors and tried to think of why he was summoned. He hadn't been sent on any sensitive missions lately, and it wasn't his decavorn to go back to training recruits. He was on guard duty for the next half vorn. Maybe it was related to that? Something related to the council?

For the Nth time he cursed whoever he fragged off to stick him with those slag sucking fragsticks. Some were ok, like Ultra Magnus. He respected his commander, they went back a long time and actually shared downtime together on occasion. It was sometimes a bit awkward, rather like drinking with your, well, Supreme Commander, but it went back to long before there was the gap in their ranks.

If only there were more council members like him, or Lord Alpha Trion, bots that gave a frag. Instead it was bots more like Scour who filled most of the rest of the council. Mainly concerned with looking good for the nobles and other council members then doing their slaggin' jobs! They could draw an argument on whether the roads needed repaving, or even just if the headquarter commons should get new potted crystals after the old ones were vandalized, for decaorns. For the record, someone anonymously replaced the crystals before they came to a decision.

He gave up trying to guess why he was here as a bad job, he just didn't have enough information. In stead he turned his helm to look out the window. Being so high up gave him plenty to watch, at least till Cliffjumper got back from where ever he was. After less then a breem the sound of the door to Longarm Prime's office opening had him standing up at attention.

The two in the doorway paused at seeing him for a klick before the crane bot finished quietly saying whatever it was to the race car, probably more trouble then it was worth to know.

"Please make sure the task is completed before you head home tonight Agent Blurr.", he finished in a louder voice.

"Yes,-Sir-Longarm-Prime,-Sir.-I-will-get-right-on-that-as-soon-as-I-leave-here.-You-can-count-on-me." Stepping away from the larger bot, he transformed and took off down the ramp.

Kup wondered who these two thought they were fooling. Most of the base had bets wagered on when, not 'if', when, Longarm Prime was going to ask for a formal courtship. Ultra Magnus even had a good portion of the paperwork filled out and sitting in a desk drawer waiting to have the final information added, and Cliffjumper had been asked if when the time came he'd work as the intermediary.

Kup saluted as the bot turned his attention from the bot disappearing into the distance to himself, "Sergeant Kup Minor reporting as ordered Sir."

Longarm Prime nodded to him, "Thank you for waiting Sergeant Kup. Agent Cliffjumper is busy and unable to monitor the desk for several more breems, and I decided I did not need a replacement for so short a time. If you will follow me?" The bot bot turned and strode into his office as Kup followed after him, the door shutting automatically behind them.

Kup stood at attention in front of the Prime's desk as he sat down across from him and laced his digits in front of himself, leaning his chin against his servos. Kup tried not to let it show that he was starting to get even more nervous as the officer watched him.

"At ease. Do you know why you were called here?"

Shifting his stance under the bot's gaze he answered, "No Sir, Longarm Prime Sir."

The teal and gray mech sighed, "It was brought to Cybertron Intelligence's attention the sol before last that certain individuals were planning unpleasant things for you. After viewing the suggested security footage, not only was it confirmed but you were observed eavesdropping and later leaving the area. We spent the night after the discovery looking into the background of the main individual, one minibot designated Centerfocus, and the ones he was talking to and have discovered numerous transgressions of a criminal nature."

Unfolding his index fingers, he tapped them together in front of his nasal plating, "It was decided after review that the ones wronged were in no shape for a trial. Centerfocus and his cohorts have been... encouraged to take up new assignments off planet, where they will be watched at all times. I will be leaving in a short while this very sol to accompany them to their destination. Since you came in this sol after being out last, the investigation went on without you. However, since you heard what was planned, I thought you deserved to know you didn't have to worry about them."

"Sir, may I sit down please, Sir?", Kup asked as he felt his gyro stabilizers wobble with relief.

"Of course", Longarm Prime nodded to the yellow chair placed in front of his desk which Kup gladly appropriated.

"Sir, I actually went ta Coilbolt Prime's office ta report Centerfocus when I came in this morning.", Kup confessed. "He was the one who notified me you wanted ta see me as I hadn't been told when I reported for duty. Knowing it's already been taken care of is a real load off my processor. Ta be honest I was thinking it would turn inta my word against his and I'd be ignored, Sir."

"Yes, well, the issue has been dealt with, so you need no longer be concerned. I will send word to Coilbolt Prime's office that the matter you wished to speak to him about was related to why you were called here. If you prefer, I can even mention are not to talk about the matters.", Longarm Prime leaned back in his chair and observed the bot seated before him.

It seemed kind of cowardly to take that route, but with everything over and done off record like this, it might be for the best. The less chance of gossip the better. Gossip would negate the whole _point_ of doing it under the table to spare the victims. Having the Head of Intelligence hint it was confidential would go a long way to making sure no one asked any questions, and gave him an out without him having to lie about it _being_ confidential.

"I agree that would be for the best, Sir." Kup took a few deep in-vents, wishing he wasn't on duty and in front of a superior officer so he could pull out a new cy-gar to gnaw on. His nerves had shredded this one, but it was never a good idea to bring your vices to the attention of the The Powers That Be.

Just because everyone knew he smoked them didn't mean it was a good idea to draw attention to the fact he had one in during work hours.

"Very well then." The bot's optics took in the Sergeant in front of him, "It might also be for the best for you to take the rest of the sol as a pass."

Trying not to scowl Kup straightened up in the chair. He wasn't some weak little thing that needed coddling.

"I don't think that's really needed Sir."

"Though it was phrased as such, that wasn't a suggestion, soldier. I'll send on word that you will be absent for the rest of the sol. Take the time to better collect yourself." Longarm Prime stood from his desk, "If you have sufficiently gathered yourself you should go now. I have to be reporting to the launching docks with our... transfers."

"Yes, Sir"

Once outside he transformed down and, even though he knew it wasn't a very Autobot thing to do, wished the glitch-ridden, 8-bit, rusted, scrapheap rejects the best of luck in the Pit. Then he put them out of his processor. He may not have wanted the sol off, but he might as well enjoy it. Maybe one of the others wasn't busy as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Series: TFA  
>Pairing: Kup and his harem<br>Rating: M  
>Words: 2,312<br>Chapter includes: a slight creep factor, older bots having sex and loving it, swearing, slash, and hints at all three of sticky, spark and plugN'play  
>Disclaimer: Only the demented plot, what there is, is mine<p>

Sorry this took so long. Real life has been chewing me up and spitting me out, and finding time to edit it was something that I found hard to find the motivation and time for. I _do_thank you all for the reviews I get, the constructive criticism and encouragement is very nice. I don't know how many know this, but this is my first Transformers fanfic, and my first fanfic in over a decade. As I told one person I was talking to, "When I last wrote fanfic it was Gundam Wing, and the show was on TV." So this is quite a bit different for me, and I hope to improve over time.

I really appreciate that all the criticism has been constructive and there have been no flames. ^ - ^

~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~(O)-(O)~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~

It was one of those lazy days meant for relaxing. The sound of music drifted though the air of the apartment coming from the two bots playing quietly in the living room.

Not many knew Kup played the metallofife. He'd learned it early on in his military carrier, from his own Sergeant on the battlefield. He'd said it was good to have something other then off-lining bots to occupy the time and mind. As he got older, while it was a perfectly acceptable military instrument to play, he didn't like the sniggers he got for playing such a small, cheerful and bouncy instrument. Frankly, most bots only played it for ceremonies these days anyway.

It was coincidence Stringslide even knew he knew how to play it. He'd been laying listening to music with the cylute player after they fragged when one the next song to play was a mettalofife and cylute duet song. Stringslide mentioned that he wished he knew someone who played. He had several pieces he'd gotten as a gift for the combined instruments, but they didn't sound right with anybot playing one of the common substitute instruments.

Stringslide had sounded so slaggen forlorn he couldn't keep his vocalizer quiet and admitted he knew how to play. The mech made his face plates blush he was so enthusiastic about it. Kup ended up coming back the next sol and they'd played that very song they'd been listening to. He'd forgotten how freeing playing a jaunty tune with another bot could be.

Slowly the music wound down and Stringslide plucked the last few strings and hit the last few keys letting it fade away gently to silence. It never failed to amaze Kup to see a bot play the cylute. It was _not_ an easy instrument to play, requiring switching between plucking the cords and playing the keyboard that simulated the percussion attached to the main framework.

Even if they were able to split their attention well enough, some bots still had to get special mods to play, such as extra servos or even tentacles. Stringslide didn't have those, pity, but he had an amazing skill to move his servos to strike the keys and still play the main body. Pit of a shame his vocal processor wasn't suited to singing.

Like most tape deck bots there was a lot of reverb from his speakers coming back to his synthesizer. Of course, Kup had heard worse over the vorn then a bot with an unusual modulator singing. He one time had the unfortunate experience of being on the battlefield while a courting seeker was singing. Almost nothing could top _that_ for audio pain.

He watched younger bot stand and unplug the cord from his hip where it hooked into his sound system. Idly, he wondered what kind of symbiotes Stringslide would choose for himself when he felt up to the responsibility. He wouldn't be able to handle many being on the small, slim side. The bright blue and gold mech had one minibot creator and the size bred true, removing a good deal of his bulk. He looked more like a minibot with speakers attached to this shoulder armor really. Either way he kept to the typical blue, purple or red with gold paint job most tape deck bots preferred to have.

Moving his arms over his head to stretch his cables and servos, the mech smiled and walked over to Kup. Straddling his lap he kissed him, "That was nice."

"Hmm.", Kup hummed in agreement. After what happened with Centerfocus the stellar cycle before all his lovers had gotten a lot more demonstrative and cuddly. At first it'd made him uncomfortable, like they were treating him like a sparkling in need of being taken care of. Holding him longer, kissing him more often, going out to places Kup would like, that sort of thing.

He'd been to the racetrack with Hardspark more then once. Though more to watch the professional racers then anything. Hardspark's tank alt wasn't the best for racing in, and Kup, while he liked to speed around the track on occasion (who _didn't_) wasn't as young as he used to be.

Finally Kup had clued in that they were trying to romance him. After thinking about it he decided he didn't mind making the odd relationship he had with the rest of the building more than just kinky, yet satisfying, fragging. So he tried to find things they liked that he was normally not interested in but was willing to tolerate or try to like. He found himself enjoying time with one or two of the bots outside of the berth. He was even talked into agreeing to go on a crystal garden walk the next evening with... oh slag.

Ultra Magnus had contacted him and asked for a drinking night tomorrow. He even could guess what it was about, the same reason for an unscheduled drinking secession 50 steller cycles before. When they'd discovered Optimus Prime's supposed off-lining defending the All Spark, he'd gone to Ultra's home and they'd gotten so overcharged they were feeling it thought most of the next sol. Regret was a horrible word.

With recent the return of contact with Optimus Prime's crew and the revelation they were only in emergency stasis on a small organic planet, he definitely knew what this was about. And it was not their usual casual discussion about that bots might be moving on to the Academy and which might make it to promotion.

It also meant that he had to find some way to tell Stringslide that their plans for tomorrow night were canceled, and the reason he was canceling was to get a friend drunk. Guess he might as well just get it over with.

Shifting Stringslide back a bit on his lap, Kup cleared his intake. "You know what we were going ta do tomorrow? The walk through the replica of the Praxian crystal gardens? I have ta cancel them."

Blinking his optics the smaller mech looked confused, "But why? I know you don't have plans with the others."

Kup shoved the question of how he could be so sure nothing had come up aside, and answered, "It's a friend from outside the building. We go drinking together sometimes and he comm'ed me ta say he has an issue he needs ta discuss. And these sort a conversations go a lot easier with highgrade, so we were gonna go ta his place and get overcharged."

Stringslide frowned and nuzzled his neck cables, "Why can't you drink at the oil bar?"

He didn't want to say he'd be drinking with Ultra Magnus. The Magnus liked his privacy as much as Kup did. On the other hand, they hadn't spread gossip about him so...

"I'll ask."

The tape deck mini bot's smile was worth the aggravation of trying to talk Ultra into it. Putting one servo on the bots aft and one behind his helm he pulled those smiling lip plates down into a kiss.

Dubiously the larger truck bot looked at the outside of the bar. Glancing to the side at Kup he had to ask, "Are you are this is a good idea?"

It had taken him assuring the blue bot that the bar was discrete and a lot of talking about the large selection and variety served, but he'd gotten the bot there. He'd still put credits on the reason his superior had agreed to come here was he was wondering why Kup wanted to change a centivorn long habit. They almost never went out, usually just going to one of their homes.

"It'll be fine. The bots here know worse then the Supreme Commander of the Autobots sometimes goes drinking with a friend. Come on." Gesturing the bigger bot to follow him, Kup walked though the door. Still a bit reluctant the other mech moved after him.

Once inside it was obvious Ultra was surprised by how nice the place was. Kup could understand. It looked like all the funds had gone into the insides, judging by the difference between the cracked pealing outside with it's slightly overgrown crystal beds and the interior. The tables and counter tops looked clean, and the lighting was soft but not too dark. In the corner across from a few booths Stringslide was playing with a large amount of skill. Some melodic piece that had an upbeat tone and was a little haunting. Probably not exactly what he was expecting from an out of the the way place with an outside like that.

The blue and white mech watched Kup go to the bar and talk to a large gray and yellow tank bot behind the bar and a neon blue and bright yellow race car bot with an elegant spoiler standing in front. He figured the brightly colored mech was most likely a waiter bot judging by the tray in his servos. The only other patron was Slickgrip seated at the very end of the bar.

The bot waved him over when he still hesitated at the doorway. "Ultra Magnus, Sir, this is Hardspark and this is Flairshaft. Harkspark owns this place and Flairshaft mixes most of the more complicated drinks and serves tables. Mixing's been his hobby since before he joined up. They keep this place running. Hardspark, Flairshaft this is Ultra Magnus, who you've already heard of."

Flairshaft put a servo on Kup's arm leaning slightly into his side, "Huh. You didn't say the friend you were bringing tonight was the Magnus." He turned his helm to more directly address the truck bot he was clinging to, "Will you be wanting something special tonight? I don't mind putting on a show, you know I'm quite good at working with my servos."

The Autobot Commander raised his optic ridges at that.

Kup flushed, "He means with the bottles and cubes. He tosses them around and such." Turning to look at the two staff members he muttered, "No show tonight, we'll be at one of the booths not the counter. Just my usual, highgrade with rust and quartz ta start out with. Some of the carletonite too. Ultra Magnus will say what he wants."

Still looking amused the Magnus nodded to the two bots, "Yes, I'll have single refined Polyhexian highgrade if you have it in stock. With iron sulfide shavings mixed in please."

"You got it! It'll be brought to your booth." Hardspark grinned at them and started prepping while Flairshaft smiled one last time at the two truck bots and left to go check on Slickgrip. The sweeper truck bot was signaling for him.

Still a bit flushed Kup led his superior to one of the back booths. They were both the largest and the ones with the most privacy. Flairshaft's words had brought back some of the 'performances' they'd done in this bar. Role-plays were whichever bots were free came to the bar and he came and picked who he wanted for the night and had them while the rest of the bots watched. Sometimes more then one bot, or he'd just watch himself.

On more then one memorable occasion it had devolved into an orgy of sparks, spikes and valves. Someone inside him, spikes rubbing around his sparkchamber, a valve clamping him tight inside, a spark by his mouth where he could suck at it, face shoved in the corona to where he could lick on the small bit of crystallized energy at the center.

Sitting at the booth he glanced at Flairshaft out of the corner of his optic, visually tracing the shape of his aft, then cursed as his fans kicked on. Ultra Magnus politely hid his laughter behind his servo while Kup forcefully shut them down.

"Our server seems quite taken with you." Ultra grinned at his old friend's embarrassment, "He certainly didn't flirt with me like that. Was he the reason you wanted to come here?"

Kup scowled at the other bot's amusement.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Glad you're amused." Kup grunted, still watching from the corner of his optic as Flairshaft gathered the tray with their drinks from the bar.

Ultra just shook his head still grinning, "Seriously, the bot _does_ seem interested. Have you considered asking him out?"

Kup gnawed on his, now completely decorative, cy-gar. He had to say he was saving credits since he stopped actively smoking. He hadn't been buying most of them himself, but that had only reminded him how expensive they were when he _did_ buy them.

"That's not why we're here, remember? You wanted to talk. What's been going on?"

The other bot's grin dimmed. Opening his mouth to answer he paused when the race car bot placed the drinks and crystals down in front of them.

"Will that be all for now?" Flairshafts's servo accidentally slightly brushed Kup's tire as he moved more off to the side and not directly beside the table. Kup shuddered visibly under the pleasant tingles the touch produced and Ultra's smile widened again.

"Yes, we're fine. All this on my tab for the end of the night please." He cut off the Sergeant's protests, "I insist. As you said, while coming here was your idea, I was the one who asked you for your time."

With a sigh the truck bot nodded, knowing he wouldn't win an argument.

"As you wish sirs." The server bot set down a small unit with a button on the table, leaning over Kup's shoulder to do so, rubbing his chest plates on his tire and shoulder "If you need something press this and I'll come right over as soon as I can. Take care till then." Throwing a last smile in Kup's direction the mech sauntered off.

Ultra just smirked at his companion.

"Oh, shut up Sir."


	6. Chapter 6

Series: TFA

Pairing: Kup and his lovers

Rating: M

Words: 2,348

Chapter includes: a slight creep factor, older bots having sex and loving it, swearing, slash, and hints at all three of sticky, spark and plugN'play

Disclaimer: Only the demented plot, what there is, is mine

I know it's been a while since my last update, and I'm sorry for that. October though the end of December is a busy time for me. I literally have a family birthday roughly every 2 weeks or LESS, not to mention the holidays contained there in. It didn't just sap my time, it sapped my will to write.

The good news is I have the whole story plotted out and WILL write it. Also, I'm back with a new excitement for writing after my sabbatical, but have to do some things to be able to. I have another chapter ready and it's up to you all if I post it now or in a bit. I'd prefer to stagger it out maybe two weeks or so from now. Or, if most of the reviewers want, I can put it up in a day or two. I'll wait a few days for opinions.

I will have to re-watch the end of the series at least, and prob the whole series to reacquaint myself with the order of things. And then reread my story, but that's of lesser concern. I'm hoping to have the episodes watched sometime in the next two weeks or so. At a minimum I only need to watch the last eight episodes. Then I can work on after the next time jump.

* * *

><p>~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~(O)-(O)~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~ ~_~<p>

It had been like he thought. Ultra Magnus wasn't sure what to do now that he knew Optimus Prime was alive. The All Spark being found meant taking the Steelhaven to this... Earth (strange name) would be a requirement. That meant seeing the mech he'd liked and lost face to face, with all the questions that brought with it.

Kup listened to his old friend get deeper and deeper into his cubes while wondering if he should pursue the other truck bot. If it would it be right to fill out a request for formal fraternization form when he didn't even know how the Prime felt about him? What if he felt that having the forms meant he felt pressured to say yes to please his Magnus? He was so noble, he would gladly sentence himself to hardship for another.

But if he didn't have the forms filed before he went to Earth even if Optimus Prime said yes he would be supposed to not pursue him yet. And if he didn't have the paperwork Optimus might not believe he was serious. And he'd lost him once already...

By the time of his fourth drink he was sitting on Kup's side of the booth and the smaller bot was patting his back soothingly. Kup felt surprisingly sober after his own three, but then he'd been burning more fuel then usual for some reason. It was probably nothing to be concerned about. No reason to get a medic tailgating his aft over something stupid.

Kup sighed to himself when Ultra turned his helm into his chassis and started saying he was such a good listener, and such a good friend and he was so good to him. His best friend since sparkling hood in fact, Dion and Pickup friends forever, right? It seemed like Ultra's tolerance had lowered, he wasn't this much of a lightweight before.

It looked like it was time to get Ultra back to his place before he started the 'I love you bot' slag. He had more highgrade back at his apartment. He could finish getting Ultra fried there.

"Come on you big lug." Kup slid out of the seat and helped Ultra to stand up. He knew from experience to stay close. If he went too far Ultra might start singing. He did that less with a bot close.

Flairshaft came over with the bill, "Are you leaving then?" The younger bot watched the Magnus wrap an arm around the other truck bot's shoulders and lean into his side.

"Yeah." Kup wished he wasn't so used to this sort of fraggen scrap from other friends he'd gone out with who got so wasted they couldn't find their own subspace to pay their tabs, and stuck his hand in Ultra's subspace for his credit pad. He knew Ultra would be upset if Kup paid after agreeing to let him treat, even if the Commander reimbursed him.

He ignored how his lover was now glaring and handed over the pad, he'd heard Ultra say he was handling the bill earlier. While it wasn't _quite_ legal he knew Ultra wouldn't complain. "I'm gonna take him back ta my place for a bit more then gonna let him stay ta recharge it off. I'll see you tomorrow."

Taking the pad and tucking it back into the blue and white bot's subspace he wrapped a servo around his waist and helped the humming bot to the door, nodding his other lovers on the way out. Even with the more intoxicated bot using his hammer to stay steady Kup was glad the walk to the apartment building was a short one.

He helped the bot nuzzling the top of his helm up the steps and was thankful they didn't run into any other bots on the way down the hall. He always forgot just how cuddly Ultra got when overcharged. Finally getting him in the door and on the couch Kup stepped back and sighed, then leaned back to snap his spinal plates into place again.

"You are going ta have a glitch of a processor ache tomorrow you know."

"Hm." His guest sighed, "I am attracted to so many things about him. What if he doesn't like me?" Kup let himself be pulled into a loose hug and resumed patting his shoulder as he was cuddled on Ultra's lap.

"He's so noble. More then is good for him. I know there's something he and Sentinal weren't telling the High Council when they were brought for trial. Optimus gave too much of a non-answer for it to have been his idea, but he still took the fall. And he has such a nice aft, I just want to squeeze it and rub it and open his cover and ..."

Kup looked at the bot holding him in horror. He could have lived without hearing that. The bots he kept in touch with from bootcamp he though of much like sparklings. He though Ultra would be good for Optimus and the same back, but he didn't want to think of his old friend _berthing_ him.

As he started describing how flexible he bet Optimus was Kup pushed himself up from Ultra's lap and cut in, "Why don't I go get the highgrade I have in the kitchen? Then we can talk about how ta pursue him. I already know how much you like him." More than he wanted to know now. He'd probably end up just getting Ultra extremely overcharged while processor compiling ideas. He could talk about them when they're sober in the morning. He knew he needed a few cubes to get the image of Ultra pinning Optimus out of his possessor. Ugh.

Getting a tray out he stacked it high with cubes of highgrade, at least a good dozen and a half of them. Pausing a moment he listened to Ultra break out in song. It sounded like an ode to Optimus' lips and what Ultra would like them wrapped around. He shoved at least two dozen more into his subspace. It would clean him out, but he wanted as much as he could about this night, that he didn't flag as important anyway, burned from his processor.

They probably wouldn't make it though all the cubes. He even only _had_ this many since he had the others in the building over so often, but with the way Kup burned through fuel he thought it was better to take them then have to come back and endure a probable song about something even worse.

* * *

><p>At what felt like way too early the next sol, but his chronometer actually said was closer to mid-sol, the sound of the door buzzer woke Kup. Groaning he shoved Ultra's arm from where it laid pinning him to the berth around his waist and got up. Even blitzed out of his helm the Magnus had insisted he wasn't going to kick him out of his own berth, and Kup had insisted he wasn't going to make a guest recharge on the couch. Besides, Ultra was too big to lay comfortably on it.<p>

Ultra had pointed out, sounding surprisingly reasonable considering that even with the support of his hammer he was wobbling side to side _standing still_, that his berth was big enough for both of them. Why couldn't two reasonable adults just share it? He'd spent the night being used like a oversized cuddle toy, and had some paint on his chest and elsewhere to prove it. And a few dents in his aft from the bot muttering 'Optimus' and groping him till he settled down for the night.

Wiping at the paint he went to the front door and opened it. Processor still working on fully booting up he just blinked at the bot in the doorway.

"Quickstep?" Blinking his optics a few more times he finally noticed the energon cubes and the container of treats.

"Hi. We though you might like something brought to you since no ones seen lights nor bumper of you all sol." Kup took the container and looked inside not noticing Quickstep watching Ultra Magnus with a glare as he came out of Kup's berthroom and went to the washrack in the room next door. Ooo. Highgrade tarts, compressed energon chews and a few ore crumbles.

Quickstep made deliveries for Rattletrack's energon booth. Sometimes when Kup had a long day and didn't stop at the booth proper Rattletrack sent Quickstep with something nice. Normally when that happened he'd invite the bot in and they'd talk while he fueled. Well and other things.

Flux was a pain to get completely out of a valve but it felt incredible it have it licked _mostly_ out. It was also annoying to try to get energon out of a sparkchamber, though at least _that_ would eventually be absorbed by his spark plasma or rinsed out by the solvents when he cleaned up.

Closing the container he took the energon from Quickstep and turned to take it to the table, missing the glare intensify as the cycle bot took in the paint transfers and the dents in Kup's aft. Pushing the unopened cubes left from the night before to the side he set the container of snacks on the top along with the mid-grade energon he preferred after a night of highgrade.

Turning back he noticed Quickstep had followed him in. "Was there something else you needed before you went back ta Rattletrack?" Normally he wouldn't mind the other bot staying and playing some, but he didn't want to risk Ultra Magnus coming out. He'd see the bot as an excuse to leave before they could talk about what he was going to do about Optimus. Sober this time.

Quickstep's optics darted around and he looked embarrassed, "I suppose. Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

Kup was not sure how to say leave, when honestly if Ultra was not there he'd say stay; this emotional slag confused him at times. "I have things ta talk with the Magnus about."

Still looking reluctant the cycle bot nodded and walked back to the door. That was when Ultra came out of the washracks.

The delivery bot eyed the large truck bot for a moment then darted back and gave him a kiss that quickly turned passionate as Kup forgot his audience for a moment and pulled Quickstep to himself tightly.

Vents running hard the other bot pulled back from the Sergeant, "We'll be waiting for you to finish with the Magnus. Com us when you're done." Giving on last peck to Kup's lips he backed away and left looking smug. Blinking himself out of his daze the truck bot turned back to his guest. Who now had a very amused expression.

"Now I think I understand why you had such a big berth. The waiter bot _and_ the delivery bot at once?"

He shot his superior a dirty look. "Sir, I don't think you have much of a right ta comment on my berthroom activities considering you were talking about wanting to take Optimus on your desk in your office last night."

Ultra Magnus blanched, "Yes, I suppose you're right." Neither he nor Kup were big on being the subjects of gossip. While most bots didn't care very much if their interfacing lives were talked about, the two of them were old enough that such gossip was usually not very nice. It's like the slaging glitch mice expect a bot to give up fragging after the 150,000th vorn or something.

As the Magnus, Ultra additionally had to worry about scrutiny being placed on whoever he'd chosen to share his berth with. The larger bot had no problem with others knowing about his private life in general, it was hard to prevent it, but trying to use it to disillusion bots about their leader was something he would not tolerate.

Speaking of which... "Noble or not, as much as you want him or not, are you sure you're ready for the ordeal the kid's going ta be put though just from you filing the the paperwork? They're gonna go over his history with a magnet looking for anything that sticks."

Ultra sat down a little heavily on the couch, and the metal squeaked in protest of the sudden large weight. "I know it seems a little selfish to put that burden on him when I've really only liked him from afar, but my spark Calls out to him. It always has ever since I met him at the Academy."

Well, that was unusual. "You mean that metaphorically or literally?" A spark Calling out to another in the literal sense was extremely rare, but when it happens it _is_ usually to the Magnus at the time or some other bot with close ties to Primus. It meant Primus himself was saying the bots involved had a high point of compatibility, not just in spark frequency but in personality and temperament.

"Literally. I went to the Temple of Primus to confirm it and the High Priest would only say Primus mentioned something about matrices and the Hammer and compatible sparks. And he wouldn't say anything more."

Huh. That made things both easier and harder. Just because their sparks Called to each other didn't mean they wouldn't have to fall in love and work at the relationship. There were cautionary stories told to sparklings about the rare bot who's spark Called out to another's and assumed it would all just fall into place. The bot was usually left sparkbroken when the bot their spark loved found another, and they were told of their folly by Primus himself (it being a sparkling story and all).

Of course there were just as many stories as well about two bots having Calling Sparks and them triumphing over adversity to be together. Bots that worked at it were some of the happiest on record, and having a Calling Spark would quiet a lot of the upset over the Magnus choosing to court a bot with a black mark.


	7. Note

Happy New Years everyone. Sorry this is not another part of Won't You be my Neighbor, but I'm holding off on posting any more of it until I'm much closer to the end then I currently am. This is for several reasons. Know that I AM writing on it, however the next post of it is a long way off. I use meetingwords if anyone wants to watch me write, but anything written there is subject to change and I'm quite a bit ahead of anything posted here. PM me for the address since ff won't just let me post it.

I know Author Notes are against the rules, but I thought you deserved to know that this is not abandoned, just being held back till further in. I considered just adding it to the end of the last chapter, but I'm not sure anyone who has it on alerts would get notice of the change. I will delete this so you should get an alert when I finally get it ready to put up. Unfortunately, I don't know how long that will be.

Thank you for you patience for bearing with me this long.


End file.
